naruto_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Eight Gates
The Eight Gates (八門 Hachimon,"The Eight Inner Gates") are eight specific points along the chakra circulatory system that limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body, which enables the body from expiring too soon. Usage Ninja devised the Eight Gates Released Formation (八門遁甲の陣 Hachimon Tonkō no Jin,"Eight Inner Gates Formation) to surpass their own physical limits at the cost of various levels of damage to their own bodies. Each additional gate grants the user new levels of strength with additional injuries; by opening all eight gates the user will become invincible in battle, but their body will be so damaged in the process that they will die afterwards. Having learned the release technique from his father, Might Guy had taught Rock Lee to open his first five gates during his special training, which, according to Kakashi Hatake is a very remarkable feat as he himself can only manage to open the first gate. Guy and Dai can go even further by activating all the way to the eighth gate which Might Dai had used it against the Mist Swordsman and Guy using it against Rikudou Madara Uchiha, although Guy had even stated that activating it would kill him. Eight Gates 1. Gate of Opening (開門 Kaimon: Located in the brain, the gate removes the brain's restraints on the muscles to use its full 100% of their strength and speed. 2. Gate of Healing (休門 Kyūmon,"Gate of Rest"): Located in the brain, it forcibly increases one's physical strength and temporarily empowers the body. 3. Gate of Life (生門 Seimon): Located on the spinal cord, its release causes the skin to turn red from increased blood flow. 4. Gate of Pain (傷門 Shōmon): Located on the spinal cord, its release increases the user's speed and power at the cost of potential tearing in muscle tissue. 5. Gate of Limit (杜門 Tomon,"Gate of Closing"): Located in the abdomen, its release further increases the user's speed and power. 6. Gate of View (景門 Keimon, "Gate of Joy"): Located in the stomach, its release further increases the user's speed and power to the point that bodies of water would converge around the user who to the enormous amounts of chakra being emitted. The technique associated with this gate is Asakujaku (朝孔雀, Morning Peacock), kicking an opponent in the air to deliver a barrage of punches so fast that a peacock-like fan of flames is form around the opponent. 7. Gate of Wonder (驚門 Kyōmon, English TV "Gate of Shock"): Similar to the Gate of View this is located below the stomach, its releases cause every pour of the user's body to emit a turquoise-colored sweat that instantly evaporates and gives the illusion of a chakra coating. Unfortunately, the side effects of opening the seventh gate are that the user's muscle fibers become fragile to the point that anything can rip them to shreds. The technique associated with this gate is Hirudora (昼虎, Daytime Tiger), creating air pressure around the fist in the form of a tiger to land a death blow. 8. The Gate of Death (死門 Shimon): Located at the heart, its release uses up all of the body's energy while the sweat becomes a crimson color. With the heart pumping at maximum power and exceeds the power of every other gate, this gate makes the user the most powerful figure in a battle yet kills them shortly after. One technique associated with this gate is Sekizō (夕象, Evening Elephant), as the shockwaves produced by the punches resemble the bottoms of giant elephant feet. The other technique is a last resort attack called Yagai (夜ガイ, Night Guy), which produces a kick in the shape of a dragon moving at such speed that it can literally distort the space surrounding the attack, negating any attack dealt to the user. While normally an instant kill attack, this move kills the user as well.